Akarsha
Akarsha is one of the four main characters in the visual novel Butterfly Soup.. Personality Akarsha is very outgoing and acts in a weird manner. She says a lot of things that don't make sense, just to see people's reactions. Despite acting idiotic, Akarsha is actually really smart. She is the kind of person that doesn’t give pencils back. Akarsha is shown to like anime and anime-related topics from the very beginning, as her username is "Yaoi Seme". She actively says that she is a weeb when "Sakura" says the team is made of "4 baseball players, 2 nerds, and 3 weebs." Akarsha uses jokes as both a coping mechanism and a veneer for her feelings of unhappiness. She is stressed out and feels pressured by her parents about college and her future. She doesn't think she is very smart, and says in general, "I don't know what I'm doing!" Akarsha reveals that she wants to die while yelling in the gym about her true feelings(Unaware that Min was listening to her). When Min asks her if she was serious, Akarsha responds that she'd never actively kill herself; instead, she states she would not move out of the way if a car were to run her over. List of Akarsha's Jokes * "Hey Diya, you know what’s the best weed? It’s when… I’m WEED you…" * "Hey Diya! If I were an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes." * "If you were a flower, you'd be a DAMNdelion" * "It's pee-pee time." * "What do you call a lesbian with long nails?... Single!" Relationships Min-Seo Akarsha thinks Min is really cool. They became friends after fighting because Akarsha tried to stun Min by shoving a period-blood covered hand in her face. Min was impressed. Diya Diya became friends with Akarsha because she saw her every day. Diya's parents want her to be more outgoing like Akarsha. Noelle Since Noelle is Diya’s best friend and had classes together with them, Akarsha naturally saw her a lot. When they first met, Noelle’s personality led Akarsha to accuse her of being a robot (as Diya mentioned in-game) Noelle is a teacher’s pet who always raises her hand to answer questions, wrecks the curve every exam, etc. so she draws attention to herself without trying to. Akarsha decided to elaborately prank her by writing “boob” on a Post-It note every day and putting it somewhere Noelle would find it. This led to Noelle embarrassing herself in class. Noelle knows about yaoi because Akarsha was reading some and so it came up in conversation, and since Noelle had never heard of it Akarsha gleefully educated her (to Noelle’s horror). Noelle eventually admits to Akarsha that she loves her. After Akarsha asked Noelle out at GameStop. They get married after Diya and Min. Akarsha's parents Akarsha’s parents are big weirdos just like her. Her dad especially has a real sense of humor and is always saying things like “I’m a genius…I have a great idea for an invention. bad idea invention here, like a phone that gives an electric shock to telemarketers“ For the most part, they get along. Her parents really pressure her to know what kind of career she’ll pursue, though. Akarsha feels really lost about it, like she doesn’t have things together like she should. They also often brag to other parents that she’s so smart/successful, so Akarsha worries she’s not actually smart after all and will end up as a failure Akarsha is only fluent in English. Her parents were worried about her fitting in as a kid and mostly spoke to her in English. By the time they realized this was a mistake it was too late. She knows a bit of Spanish from classes at school. Trivia *Akarsha’s username on her social media is YAOI SEME, her profile picture is Konata Izumi from the anime "Lucky Star". *Akarsha can only speak english *If Akarsha played dungeons and dragons her character would probably be a bard. Rogue sounds too cool for her. *She constantly makes weed jokes but actually only does it on a rare occasion. *Akarsha is agnostic but halfway goes along with her family's Hinduism. She does eat beef. *Akarsha likes junk food like Twinkies, pizza, french fries, etc. Her favorite cuisine is Mexican food, runner-up is American food. Some other foods she likes are California burritos (also avocados in general), funnel cake, and Icees. Her favorite fruit is pineapple or kiwi. *When sick Akarsha acts like she is on her deathbed and tries to milk it for sympathy/excuses for what she’s done. She blows her nose with a loud honking noise and looks as pitiful as possible. *Akarsha had a pet snail in elementary school but accidentally killed it when she tried to wash it with shampoo. She still mourns it. The way she talks about it made Noelle believe for a long time that Akarsha had a deceased sibling or other close family member and she got mad when she found out it was a snail. *Akarsha marries Noelle two months after Diya/Min get married. akarsha ref.jpg|Akarsha ref by brianna akarsha expressions.jpg|Expressions chat_akarsha.png|Chat icon akarsha akarsha pajamas 2.jpg|Akarsha pajamas BS2 Category:Main Characters